Vitreous fluorophotometry will be used to evaluate the long-term effects of juvenile-onset and adult-onset diabetes mellitus on the blood-ocular barrier. It will be correlated with serial hemoglobin-A1C determinations in an attempt to determine if tight control can reverse the early aleration seen in the blood-retinal barrier.